parallaxcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Lewi Kazinsky
|aliases = Hot Dog Guy |gender = Male |hair = Medium blond |introduced = |chapters = 4-5 }} Lewi Kazinsky (also known as The Hot Dog Guy) is a fictional character from the webcomic ''Parallax''. He is the bearer of the Blue Raiment. Appearance Normal Lewi has a slim build of average height (only being a bit taller than Lomax), green eyes, thick and slightly bushed dark eyebrows, and an average refined nose. His hair is medium blond and medium length with sideburns, with Lewi's bangs usually parting on his right or down the middle, and a cowlick in the center. He has an earring in his left earlobe. Lewi is usually seen in a variety of outfits. Wearing raiment When equipped with his raiment, Lewi's hair and eyes become a bright glowing blue. Like most raiment suits, he wears a black bodysuit underneath the rest of the outfit, albeit with an downwards triangle chest window. The outfit consisting of a blue crop top fringe jacket, white going down the side of the bodysuit's torso to Lewi's lower half to resemble cowboy chaps, a white woven belt with an orange triangular prism buckle, metal plating with blue triangle prisms on his backhands, metal toed blue cowboy boots with some metal plating, and a long black headband that lift's Lewi's hair Personality History [[Chapter Four|'Chapter Four']] Lewi was a hot dog vendor in Central Park who happened to witness Lomax's transformation on . Shortly afterward, when the Matterhorner Lomax was fighting dropped him from a dangerous height, Lewi activated his own raiment and flew to the rescue. After setting Lomax safely on the ground and showing off his mastery over his power a bit, Lewi introduced himself as "the hot dog guy". Meanwhile, Dan Rogers is greatly stressed by the discovery of another raiment. Lewi then helped defeat the Matterhorner. For a "finishing move", he unleashed a huge blast from his weapon (calling out "Vapor...Wave!") which effectively wiped out both the target and Lewi's hot dog stand. Noting that he was no longer "the hot dog guy", Lewi reintroduced himself with his real name. As Lomax began introducing himself, Dan interrupts, accusing Lewi of being the enemy, and bombards him with questions. Lewi tells Dan to calm down and ask nicely if he wants answers. But with the sound of sirens nearby, they had to make haste. Lewi refused to go with Dan, saying he had his own transportation, but invites Lomax to tag along. Dan urges Lomax to do so in order to gather more information from Lewi. Having barely evading the police's arrival on Lewi's moped, Mrs. Starcruiser, the duo recuperate at a nearby burger joint. There Lomax catches Lewi up to speed on what he knows concerning the raiments and the mysterious organisation. Lewi confesses he's not associated with anyone, and how he found his raiment at an excavation site a few weeks prior. When asked how he was able to become so skillfull with his raiment in a short time, Lewi explains how the voice of his raiment taught him. After finishing their chat, Lewi offers to help Lomax out in dealing with Matterhorners and the two exchange numbers before going separate ways. [[Chapter Five: The Conductor|'Chapter Five']] Trivia * Lewi's raiment theme is a cowboy/rockstar. * His raiment's activation key is "Ass", from his reaction when he believed the raiment's voice to be from someone who discovered him at the excavation site. * On Page 243, Lewi reveals his interest in getting to known Lomax better. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Raiment wearers